Dragonball AF Chapter 1 Page 1
Chapter 1: Former Warriors in the Future Until now, the Earth’s fighters, including Son Goku, have protected the world from Cell and Majin Boo’s attacks… From then on, while the Earth faces a countless number of threats, on each occasion Goku and the others would repeatedly develop and save the world. And then, finishing his task at last, Son Goku disappeared from the world of the living with Shenlong. The Earth was deprived of both Goku and the Dragonballs… However, the world had obtained peace in return. At the “Orange Star University” in Satan City, Gohan was in the middle of a phone call… “R-Right. The Academic Conference Tomorrow!” stated Gohan. “I’m a little indisposed at the moment…!” At that moment Gohan’s secretary appeared in his office. “E-Excuse me… Professor…?” “You see… About that…” Gohan said, still not paying attention to the secretary that was talking to him. “Professor Son!!!” the secretary said still trying to get Gohan’s attention. “Could we handle this later?” Gohan said as he put down the phone. Then turned around to see who was talking to him. “Oh? Sorry about that!” The secretary then continued, “Um, well, it’s already time for your lecture…” “Ah!” said Gohan, as he had forgot and knocked over all of his books that were all over the desk. Now buried under all of the books, Gohan reemerged with his glasses half off of hi face. “T-The Lecture. I had forgotten.” Gohan hurried out of his office and began to his class room. I sure wish I could focus solely on my research. Thought Gohan as he was making his way to his lecture. But that’d be impossible… I’m the only one in the family that works. Rushing into the room, Gohan saw that his students were all sitting there waiting for him. “Right then, let’s begin,” said Gohan as he made his way to the front of the room. Now in from of the class, Gohan pulled down the overhead projector screen and began to teach the class. “As can be seen above,” Gohan started, “the habitat of the seven-colored wart toad are extremely scarce...” Off in the middle of the room lay asleep Gohan’s little brother, Goten. Goten was bored out of his mind and decided to take a little nap. “Hey, Goten,” said one of Goten’s guy friends, as he was pushing Goten to wake up, “did you see the news yesterday?” Still with his head on the desk Goten opened his eyes and sat straight up in a flash. “I saw! I saw! About them catching an alien on Satan Rock, right?” Nodding his friend replied, “It sure was! Cool isn’t it?” Then one of Goten’s female classmates spoke up, “But hey, this is what I heard. That alien… I heard it’s actually a shaven ape!” Then in amazement both Gohan and the guy next to him both said at the same time, “''FOR REAL-!!!?” At the front of the room Gohan started to get irritated by the way Goten was acting. “Hey,” stated the guy sitting next to Goten, “let’s go check it out after this!” “Sounds good!” replied Goten, who started to get excited. Then Goten looked over at another girl sitting next to him. “Come with us Palace-Chan!” Looking shocked Palace then replied, “An ''ape?” Then all of a sudden a tone in the speaker sounded and came a crossed it the voice of a woman. “''This is an Emergency Broadcast! A robbery has occurred in Key Bird Town! I will repeat. Those in Key Bird Town and those nearby, excise extreme caution!” Then the voice stopped and the speakers humming tone ended. Then as if the emergency message never happened Palace started to talk, “I’ve never seen an ''ape!” “Uh…” started Goten, “well we’re going to check if there is an ape or not!” “Hmm…” began Palace again, “I hope that it is an ape.” Then the guy next to Goten spoke up, “O-Only Palace would rather it be an ape if anything else…” “Goten! Goten!” came a voice behind Goten. Who was not paying attention. Goten then continued, “Well either way is fine. In any case, I’m looking forward to it…” “'GOTEN'!!!” yelled the person behind him. It was Gohan. “W-What?” responded Goten as he turned around to face his brother. “Didn’t you just hear the broadcast?” Demanded Gohan, “Get going already!!!” “No way!” yelled Goten back, “I’m busy today!” “I don’t see how going to see an ape is busy. I’ll cut your allowance!” Now looking shocked Goten replied, “Y-You wouldn’t…” ……………………………………………… Now out side, on the roof, of the school, Goten was walking and scratching his head. He then started to mutter to himself, “Unlike my brother, I don’t happen to like anything troublesome.” “All right,” said Goten as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal what looked like a watch, “''Transform!” ''Beep…Beep… Goten then pushed one of the buttons on the device and then transformed into the Great Saiyaman 3. Now in a suit that resembled the earlier Saiyaman, with a large three on the helmet. Goten first stood there in a stance that could make you wonder what in the hell. “Now!” stated the Great Saiyaman 3, “Where are you villains!?” The Great Saiyaman 3 then leapt off of the school and started to fly to Key Bird Town. Back at the school Goten’s friends hurried out the door. “Well I’ll be.” Said the guy that sat next to Goten, “That Goten is rarin’ to go.” “Goten-Sama is so cool!” stated Palace. …………………………………… “Hear it is…” stated the Great Saiyaman 3 as he made his way to Key Bird Town. Down below in the town, four figures stood in the middle of the street. One of which was being held captive by the evil Pilaf. The other two were none other then his trusty stooges Shu and Mai. A crowd started to form around the three criminals. “Hey!” Yelled Pilaf, “Stay back if you value this girl’s life!” Now talking to Shu and Mai, Pilaf stated, “Damn it… Why are we doing this?” Mai replied, “It can’t be helped, Pilaf-Sama. We’ve spent too much money on developing combat machines, we don’t have any left for any living expenses!” “…Yes…” piped in Shu, “We’ve hit rock bottom…” “Now Villains! Come and get it!” “G-Get him!!!” yelled Mai as both her and Shu started to shoot at Papayaman. Dodging the bullets with ease Papayaman moved in on the unfortunate three. Papayaman leaped into the air and at the same time kicked Mai and Shu and punched Pilaf in the face. The three of them then went down and out before they could even blink. “Attaboy, Papayaman!” stated a spectator. “You’re the best, Papayaman!” replied another. Goten stood dumbfounded at the event that had just unfolded. He then said, “U-Um, just where do I stand in this…?” Then the wind picked up a bit and blew a paper into Goten’s face. Struggling a bit to remove it, Goten pulled it off and opened it. It was the ‘''Latest Edition – Super Hero Ranking''’. Scanning down the list to find his own name, Goten found at the top Papayaman, followed by Mister Satan and the Original Great Saiyaman. Continuing down the list Goten found his name at last at number 100 the Great Saiyaman 3. “''O-One hundredth!!!?” The shocked Goten said aloud. “I knew it would be a shock… Whatever. I’m going home…” Goten then threw down the paper and continued on his way home. ………………………………… Not to far to where Goten took off from Key Bird Town, in the mountainous canyons, two large craters appeared in the ground. Inside of the craters were two round alien spacecrafts. Steam and smoke still came from off of the crafts and the doors were open. Two mysterious figures stood atop of a near by canyon. One of the figures was shorter then the other with a spiked mohawk for hair. The other had a lot of spiked gold hair that protruded everywhere from atop his hear. “So this is Earth…” stated the taller of the two as he looked out over the canyons, “where father is from?” “Yes, it is.” The other replied, “The time to fulfill our parent-child ambitions has finally come.” The taller figure started to laugh and then stated, “I, '''Xicor', am the heir of my father, Son Goku, the mightiest in the universe!!” Hm? Xicor thought as he sensed someone coming towards them. Not knowing what lay ahead of him, Goten continued his flight home. “I wish,” said Goten, “that Oob would use a little courtesy..” The figure next to Xicor then spoke up speaking to Xicor, “We’ve already found you, Son Goten!!!” “Oh man, “Goten said, still oblivious to the two down below, “I wonder if everyone already went home.” Then as Goten was flying, Xicor swooshed in front and scared the crap out of him. “Gaaaah!!!” Came the startled Goten, “Wh-Who are you!?” “Are you Son Goten…?” Stated Xicor, not even replying to Goten’s question. “I’M NOT!!!” stated Goten as he quickly shoved back on his Saiyamans Helmet, “I am the Great Saiyaman…” Without hesitation, Xicor put up his hands and started to form an energy ball within his palms. Goten was shocked at this and had not time to do anything when Xicor began to speak again. “DIE!” came the words of Xicor. Then before Goten could react, Xicor fired and the blast hit Goten so hard that it began to disenagrate his helmet and tearing through his close. What followed was a huge explosion and could evaporate anything. ………………………………………… Back at the school, Gohan sat up quickly from his seat. He had felt Goten’s power levels fall dramatically and almost to zero in a split second. “''GOTEN!!!!” Gohan screamed. Then sensing the other power he stated, “W-What is the deal with this ridiculously large ''ki!? Outside the city, others have noticed the huge explosion that had just happened in the canyons. “W-What was that?” One person said. “I-It’s an earthquake!!!” another responded. Deep in the mountains, Tien and Chaozu both felt the power that had erupted. “Master what is this?” stated Chaozu, “Ten-San, that ki is incredible!!” Then Tien responded, “Ghh… What is this? What has started?” ………………………………………………… Back at the canyon the smoke had finally cleared from the blast. In a new crater formed by Goten’s body, lay a ripped to shreds Goten. His body bruised and broken from the attack. Groans started to form from within Goten. Smiling Xicor stated, “So he’s still alive…” !? “Someone’s coming,” stated Xicor’s mother. “''GOTEN!!!” Gohan yelled as he came rushing to the ground to where Goten’s battered body lay. “Goten!!!” “Good…” Stated Xicor’s mother, “It’s Son Gohan.” Not paying attention yet to the ones who had done this, Goten tended to his little brother. “A-Are you okay?!!!” “B-Big brother,” came the soft cries of Goten. Now Gohan was made. He stood up and took off his glasses and put them away safely. He then turned around to face Xicor. “Was it you that did this?!!! Who are you?!!!” “So, you’re Son Gohan…” Xicor replied without even answering Gohan’s question, “Heh… Why do you have such pathetic energy?” “I’m asking you who are you!!!” Demanded Gohan. “Me?” responded Xicor, who now had a smirk on his face, “Why, I’m your… 'little brother.” “W-What!!?” came the shocked expression of Gohan, who still did not know who this guy really was. “L-Little brother? Who are you trying to fool? Listen up! The only little brother I have is Goten hear!!” “Hah, hah, hah!” laughed Xicor amused by Gohan’s response, “You two do indeed have a strain of these pathetic earthlings in your blood, don’t you…” Then out of nowhere Trunks and Vegeta both landed next to Gohan and Goten. “Gohan-San!!!” Trunks said. “Trunks… Vegeta-San!” exclaimed Gohan surprised and the sight of the two. “Even more of them, huh…?” Xicor said aloud as he saw the other two Saiyans arrive. “Saiyans, that is.” “So he’s the one who beat Goten…” came Vegeta as he stood next to Gohan with his arms folded. “…Yes,” Gohan said in reply. “G-Goten…” came the cries of Trunks as he looked down at the battered body of Goten. “W-What does this all mean?” Gohan demanded. Then Xicor responded excitedly, “I have the ultimate body that possesses the genes of both the strongest warrior and deity in the universe… I am Xicor!” “The strongest warrior in the universe!? … Deity!!?” yelled Gohan, “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!” “Allow me to explain,” came a voice behind Gohan and the others. They all looked around and saw Xicor’s mother standing there. They did not even sense her presence. “Are you on our side!?” Asked Gohan shocked that he did not sense her there, “When did you get there!!? “Xicor’s Father is Son Goku, the same as your… But only it’s only your mothers that are different… I, a goddess, am his mother!” “'''WHAA!!!?” Gohan said, “You expect us to believe that…?!!!” Then in a split second the female vanished. “Sh…” Gohan stated, “She’s gone!!!” She then reappeared next to her son, Xicor, and said, “I’m here fools.” “I-Instantaneous movement…?!!!” the shocked Gohan replied. Then Vegeta piped in, “Hey! You’re both speaking gibberish!!! What’s your objective? What did you come to Earth for?!!!” “Objective? That’s simple,” stated Xicor who the pointed his thumb at himself. “I am the heir to Son Goku, who boasted the most power in the entire universe! I will rule the universe in my father’s stead! It won’t be any of you.” “H-Hey!” Gohan then said. “Have you made some sore of mistake!? Father was strong, but he doesn’t rule the universe!! And we don’t plan on ruling it either!!!” “Hmph,” stated the mother, “Such barefaced lies… Xicor, don’t be swayed by them. Kill them and you will become ruler of the universe.” “W-Whatever the case, get lost!!” Gohan jumped in again. “You guys don’t belong here!!!” A ball of energy then started to form in the palm of Xicor’s right hand. He then stretched it out and fired at one of the nearby canyons. The blast blew threw the canyon like a knife in butter. A massive crater formed where the canyon once lay. “O-Oh no!!!” came the cried of Vegeta, “The… The land got plowed over!!!” “W-What are you doing?!!!” Gohan demanded as he turned around to face Xicor again. “Is it important?” asked Xicor. “The Earth which you’ve spent your time with father with, that is…” “W-Why you!!!” Exclaimed Gohan who started to build up energy. “I’m going to make you all disappear. Both you… and this planet. Gohan was now very angry and was still building up energy when Vegeta stepped in. “Hey,” stated Vegeta to Xicor, “I’ve been listening to you for a while about who’s the strongest in the universe. You’d better listen up! I’m going to teach you who’s really the strongest warrior in the universe, right NOW!!!” Vegeta then powered up and became a Super Saiyan 4. His hair grew out more and red heir erupted from his arms and abs. Category:Fan Fiction